The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating a printing or cutting force, and more particularly, to an apparatus useful in conjunction with a multi-layer tape, a lettering chip and force resisting means for generating a force sufficient to print a character onto or cut a character from at least one layer of a multi-layer tape.
The prior art shows several different mechanisms for generating a force sufficient to print an image onto or cut an image from a multi-layer tape. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,425 to B. J. Massari, a laminated tape is fed between a pair of pressure rollers to create the force necessary for cutting the laminated tape. In the embodiment illustrated in the aforementioned Massari patent, a die with a raised cutting edge is aligned, together with a multi-layer tape, between the pair of pressure rollers so that the force provided by the rollers causes the cutting edge of the die to cut through the desired layers of the multi-layer tape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,556, a printing force is generated through the use of a generally wedge-shaped element cooperating in rolling engagement with a force resisting means. In this patent, a printing force is applied to a lettering chip onto a multi-layed tape to transfer an image from one layer of the tape to another. In the embodiment of the above-identified patent, the force from the wedge-shaped roller mechanism is applied in the longitudinal direction of the elongated tape. Although this device functions satisfactorily in certain applications, it has several limitations. For example, the rolling movement of the wedge shaped roller is in the longitudinal direction of the laminated tape. This makes it difficult to view the printing results from the side of the laminated tape adjacent to the roller. Because of this, the device in this patent provides means for reviewing the printing results from the side of the laminated tape opposite the roller. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a force exerting apparatus in which the operator can readily view the character cut or printed immediately after each such operation and on the side of the tape adjacent to the force exerting mechanism.